Getting Through the Pain
by MegaBlastDragon
Summary: "The darkness of the room surrounded her, dulling her senses to everything else, as she lay in her bed. Her once long flowing brown hair now lay in a tangled and unkempt mess upon her head, covering her once joyous-but now- tear-stricken face."


A little something that takes place after NoD: ReWired but im not revealing anything big so dont ask

* * *

><p>The darkness of the room surrounded her, dulling her senses to everything else, as she lay in her bed. Her once long flowing brown hair now lay in a tangled and unkempt mess upon her head, covering her once joyous-but now- tear-stricken face.<p>

The scene replayed in her mind over and over again on a continuously agonizing loop. He was one her best friends in the world, they had worked together on a numerous of occasions, they had weird adventures with their other three friends, occasionally destroying a city block or two, and now he was gone from her life- from their life forever.

More tears came.

"It's not fair." She said to herself, struggling to hold back the tears that fell anyway, "We could've stop him….we could've saved him…."

She sat up in her bed her hair falling unevenly around her shoulders. Shakily, she rose from her bed and walked over to her bathroom. In there, she stared the destroyed shell of a person. Someone that once went through everyday with the brightest smile on her tanned face, with the most optimistic outlook on anything, that rose to the challenge with just as must determination and excitement as her male companions, and with the kindest heart any of her friends had know was now a husk of her former glory.

A reflection of herself.

Her dull -once shining- eyes stared back the girl. Something in her was pleading for her to wake up from the nightmare that she was putting herself through. It had been almost a week since she left her room, trapped in a self-induced seclusion. Her mind knew there was no chance of him coming back, yet her heart held a sliver of hope that some way, some how he could-would come back. She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to her computer desk. Picking up her acoustic guitar she sat on the edge of her bed and began to strum. Music helped her coop and this would help her take the step forward out of the darkness.

_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<em>

__Her voice was shakey but she held strong and kept singing.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears_  
><em>When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears<em>  
><em>And you held my hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>So you still have<em>  
><em>All of me<em>

She poured out all her sorrow, fustration, and everything else that she had built up since the incident into a sweet yet solemn melodic voice.

_You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em>This pain is just too real<em>  
><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears_  
><em>When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears<em>  
><em>And you held my hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>So you still have<em>  
><em>All of me<em>

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
><em>But though you're still with me<em>  
><em>I've been alone all along<em>

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
>When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears<br>And you held my hand through all of these years  
>So you still have<br>All of me…me…me…me…_

She strummed the last note and sighed. She had sung her heart out and it felt like a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. For the first time in a while, she smiled. Yeah it would take time for the pain to heal but that's why she had her friends- that's why she would get through it- they all would.

She placed her guitar down, walked over to the window and opened the blinds. The sunlight shone through the room, lighting the darkness that had enveloped her. Her dull and darken eyes returned to their shining light brown color. She smiled softly.

They would all get through this….Together.


End file.
